narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
First Round: Aosh Hatchi vs. Mori Ketsueki
Source: Rookie Showdown Tournament Aosh hatchi entered the valley "hmpf, i never would have guessed the Valley of the End" Aosh stated as he jumped on to the statue of Madara Uchiha. "So...where's cat man?" "He'll come...by the way, you can start at anytime, you have my permission." Ranei says as he gives out a wave of his hand. "Ok then" Aosh says "I can wait." Aosh then sits down and waits patiently. Mori, transformed back to normal took his place on the statue of Hashirama Senju. He crouched slightly placing his hand on the grip of his katana. His Sharingan was already activated, and he sleep filled expression that he sported earlier was gone. It was as if a completely different person stood on the monument to the First Hokage. "Let us begin then," Mori shouted. He even sounded like a completely different person. "I promised Ranei I wouldn't hold back, so let me show you why they call me... the Sage Cat from Hell." Begin! Mori's eyes now burned yellow and red markings appeared around his eyes. The pupil was replaced by a horizontal slit, the three tomoe seal of the Sharingan still visible. ...bout time" Aosh says lazily "I was sleeping like... 5hours" Aosh then noticed Mori's apearence " this aught to be interesting" Aosh said with a smirk. "Two words," Mori stated. "Don't. Blink." In an instant he was standing behind Aosh in mid swing with his katana. a white and gold katana appeared in Aosh's hand and Aosh blocked the slash and jumped a few feet back "looks like we have a sword fighter." Aosh stated amused "the question is...are you better then me?" Aosh then lunged his sword at Mori's foot. Mori dodged back sweeping his sword behind him, missing by several inches. Putting some distance he showed the blood on the flat of his sword. "You obviously aren't paying to much attention to your wounds." Sure enough a number of fine cuts had appeared on Aosh's arms. "Blocking isn't going to work against me." Mori commented. "I am Kiri's best swordsman, a member of the Ketsueki line." Mori pointed his blade at Aosh. "How many times have I swung at you?" Not sure, I dont pay attention to how many cuts I have..." Aosh stated calmly. Aosh then looked at his arms as if nothing had happened. Aosh put his hand together and Aosh puffed into new clothes. Aosh then slashed playfully aiming to make a shallow wound along Mori's chest. Mori let is strike, though even for a shallow cut, it didn't wound like a veteran swordsman would expect. It was as if his skin was tougher than before. "Then let me put it to you this way," Mori suggested, scowling at the hole in his kimono. "There have only been two people who have even come close to being able to follow my swordplay." He held up one finger. "The first, my sensei Killer Bee." He held up a second. "The second... the True Master of the Sharingan Itachi Uchiha." Mori threw aside his slashed top, leaving only his black hakama. As it floated to the ground he lashed out again, appearing to simultaneously slash for Aosh's chest, knees, and stab at his gut at the same time. Aosh looked at the top as it fell to the ground and Mori's blade appeared to have peirced Aosh, but then Aosh's body disapeared as if it was never even there. Aosh appeared side ways in the air behind Mori, and kicked, aiming for his head. "AfterImage" Aosh sighed when the kick was inches away from Mori's head. Mori just barely rolled with the kick, splashing along the lake. She shook his head and frowned. "I'm surprised you're able to keep up with Sage Mode so easily." He made a hand seal and a heavy fog began to roll in. "Then let's make this interesting." The screeching of hundreds of birds filled the air as Mori's crackling sword ducked in and out of the fog searching for an opening. "Sage Mode eh?" Aosh said surprised "so thats what that was" fog eh, well this is earlier then i planed but... Angraskan! ''the adrenilan rushed to Aosh's head as his indorfins were taking effect as well. To Aosh the fog cleared slightly as the figure of a man was revealed. Fire Ball Jutsu! Aosh yelled as a jet of fire blew from his mouth towards Mori. The flames washed over Mori, and he collapsed into a heap in the water. The chirping birds were silenced. This however was soon replaced by the roaring of what sounded like a tidal wave as a massive dragon-shaped wall of water came from above. The water slamed against Aosh and wiped him away, the water dragged Aosh and slammed him into a tree. "Damn, couldnt see that coming" Aosh said as the water washed away, Aosh dropped to the ground then slowly got up and sheathed his sword. He ran to the head of Madara Uchiha and looked down into the river looking for Mori. Sharingan vs. Angraskan! The flames and the Water Dragon Jutsu had pretty well dispersed the fog. Only patches clinging to the trees remained. When Aosh found Mori he was talking to two toads, who had just perched on his shoulders. "Ok, ma and pa, let's do this," Mori stated. Suddenly, the tomoe in his eyes became a pinwheel. Everything went to black, white, and grey. A full moon burned in the red sky above. "Itachi and I were rivals since he became a Chunin," Mori's voice echoed. "We fought to a stalemate until the day he died... He wanted my blood and I his." The moon transformed into a golden Mangekyo Sharingan. "This is his gift... welcome to the Tsukuyomi." "No...the pain...the suffering....NOOOOOOOOOO!" Aosh fell onto his knee's then started laughing hysterically " I over exagerated on that one didnt I?" Aosh said still giggling "sorry friend...Angraskan cancels out Tsukuyomi... I wouldnt have known that you were using Tsukuyomi if my chakra suddenly started to decrease more then usual. My Angraskan cancels out all genjutsu and counters the effects of most dojutsu... make that all." Aosh stated....it takes more chakra to maintain when im under genjutsu or the effects of kekkia genkai but its worth it in the end...sorry" "Disappointing," Mori mumbled. "No matter..." The three tomoe returned. "No use expending the chakra then." "This is serious, tadpole," Fukusaku whispered. "That's why I summoned you two," Mori stated calmly. "Just keep drawing Nature chakra. The Toad Song won't work." He resheathed his sword and body flickered behind Aosh. "Guess I just have to do this the old-fashioned way." He whipped his katana out in another iaijutsu strike. "Just to tell you...i never fall for the same thing twice. Aosh said as he was stabbed in his side, but once again disappeared as if he was never there. He appeared above Mori smiling and sighed "After Image" bringing his foot down which was right behind Mori's head. "Strange," Mori's voice came from behind Aosh. "Because you just did..." Aosh's foot came down, but not with a sickening crunch of bone, but with a crackle of electricity. The clone exploded into a blast of lightning. The real Mori racing in to take advantage. Aosh yelled " Damn!" Then disappeared in a flash. Two Ash clones appeared one behind Mori, one in front.the one in front tried to sweep Mori while saying "Bastard, i would have performed a-" While the Ash clone behind tryed to push Mori into the ground while saying " A succesful double After Image if I wasnt zapped." Sword Saint Mori tumbled to get away from the clones, making two great sweeps of his sword as he flipped through the air. "You're arrogance sickens me," Mori snapped. "I never dreamed I'd have to use this so early in this tournament." He body flickered to get on top of the Hashirama statue and made a hand seal. "Fukasaku! Shima! Fifth Gate Release!" The Mangekyo returned to his eyes. The frog-like slit however was replaced by what almost looked like "+" where his pupil should be. "Enough of this." "Your right...im getting tired of this as well" Says Aosh, his location still unknown. Aosh brings out his black and gold sword "havnt used this basterd in a while" Aosh says as he unsheaths a white and silver sword as well. Aosh charged up his Angraskan and puts a little chakra in his legs to assist him. "Im unstoppable now" states Aosh as Aosh appeares behind Mori and puts his foot out to kick him in his back. "Strike from the Void," Mori called out. He turned and in Aosh's vision almost three dozen sword slashes from all angles came at him. "108 SEALS." "Aaah!" Aosh yelled his angraskan spiraled. Supriasenta! Aosh yelled as the battle feild was lit in flame. Aosh then fell to his knee's tired and surprised by the amount of chakra he just put out. "Oh damn..." Ranei mutters. Immediately, Ranei pulls out his window and began to talk. "Break the Supriasenta, Otonami..." "Got it..." The reply was heard. Just after the reply, someone jumped over the crowd and went over towards the center of the battlefield. Immediately, Otonami holds a blue star crystal and it immediately shines as Otonami puts into his golden sword and it immediately shines. Otonami then does two huge slices at the Supriasenta as two air compressed projectiles immediately came out. Without warning, the projectile increased it's size of a tsunami and drowns over the Supriasenta. Ranei did his other job as he does 25 hand seals and immediately releases Mori's seal. "ALL RIGHT!" Ranei shouts as he jumps over Mori and onto the center where Otonami was, who unsheathed his sword. "This fight is getting overboard...Mori, you're way too exhausted, I'm afraid I'll have to call it off since Aosh is really going to finish you off pretty easily." Ranei then looks at Aosh. "Congrats...you've made it to the finals "Thats...weird..." ''He has a shit load more experience then me...and i won... i havnt even used my best jutsu yet ''Aosh fell on his back exhausted and amazed "I shouldn't have won" Aosh whispered "But I did!" Aosh finally said full of exitement. Aosh jumped into the air and cannon balled into the lake. Ranei looked at Mori and could tell that he didn't feel well. Ranei closes his eyes ''while Otonami starts to drag Aosh back to the locker rooms, I'll go to talk to Mori. '' Aosh resurfaceds in completely new clothes that looked a lot like what he wore at the beggining of the fight. Aosh then floats on his back and paddles backwards while spitting a small stream of water into the air, clearly enjoying himself ---- '''WINNER: Aosh hatchi' Finals: Decision: Kurisu Taizen vs. Aosh Hatchi